reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Draconian Tribes
The Draconian Tribes are the Dragon tribes which has 5 Dragonlords governing them they have a certain element that makes them different, for the dragonlords themselves see here. Dragonlords Dragon The Dragons are the masters of all the elements. They are quadrupedal with wings on their backs, they can be capable of speech like a human, and like them they are very capable to handle any situation. They arrived 65 Million Years at the end of the Dinosaurs, they went through a mysterious portal with them to areas that would be Sarcania and Primordia. The Dragons governing them is Draco the Dragon King/Bronze Dragonlord leading the Leo Draconus Clan, Serrifas the Black Dragonlord, sister of the King, She is also leading the Cygnus Draconus Clan. Sapphira the Blue Dragonlord from a dimension where they are cross bred with Coatyl's is the love interest of the king, and the leader of the Falcon Draconus Clan. Chamberlain the Green Dragonlord elder of the Dragon group, historian, and the leader of the Acadian Draconus Clan, and Spyro the Purple Dragonlord expert of the Dragonlord games, and hero/ leader of the Noble Draconus Clan (also known as the Dragon Nobles). They made an oath to watch over man, and bond themselves to their respectable Rift Warrior teams Pokesquad, Project Unicorn, Davey Jones Crew, Kronos Knights, and Russia's Finest. They all are aware of the Dragon Princess thus making them allies, Draco is more like a father to the Pokesquad teaching them the ways of the dragonlords, Serrifas teach both Pokesquad and Project Unicorn of the importance of the eggs, Sapphira teach the bonds of Dragons and human to the Pokesquad and Kronos Knights, Chamberlain teachs Pokesquad and Davey Jones crew about the history of the Dragonlords, and Spyro teaches Pokesquad and Russia's Finest the importance of the Dragonlord Games. Wyvern They are the most ferocious of the Dragon clans, walk on two legs like their Tyrannosaur ancestors, proving birds aren't the descendants of dinosaurs, proving false fossils made by con artists. They are the oldest of the Dragon clans, like their dragon kin they can breathe fire, their element is Fire. They can withstand the heat of an active volcano, they are considered the top predators of the Dragon clans. Man-Dragon son of Serrifas and the human Markhis Cachan is the most dangerous of the Wyverns, the new Golden Dragonlord, he created a Rift Warrior group known as the Wyvercons, His father was transformed into Smaug the true king of the Wyverns the Red Dragonlord created Team Victory to aid his son's destiny to rule over their lost lands once more, Vermithrax the Brass Dragonlord, also the creator of the Slayers to gain the humans trust, Zarton the Silver Dragonlord, creator of the Monstrosities a group of monsters to bring terror to their enemies, and Krakk the White Dragonlord forged an alliance with the Kriborgs an alien race with advance cybernetics as advanced as Sarcanias. The Wyverns vowed to reclaim their lands making them one of the main antagonists in the Pokesquad and Reversal of the Dragon Heart, Man-Dragon plans to mate with the Dragon Princess to recreate the almost extinct Wyverns and bring a new breed to the world of man. Each one has a certain trait like the Dragons Man-Dragon has the knowledge of the Wyverns instincts, Smaug is the master of volcanic fire, Vermithrax has mastered how to incubate the eggs from overheating, Zartan has expertise to breathe fire under water, and Krakk has the knowledge on the art of war. Drakk Earth elemental dragons that can never truly fly. Don Bluth's Dragons are actually Drakks their fire are just sparks from the mouth, their true power is their strength to manipulate the gravity bending elements of earth to their will. They are more down to earth than Wyvern's, what Don Bluth didn't involve in his movies that Drakk's are just as intelligent as any other dragon. They respect the Earth and all the creatures, they even try to stop the battle between Dragon and Wyvern. Their leader is Porpherion the Steel Dragonlord and forged an alliance with the race of Larnians to prevent war in either tribe. Arbitus the Turquoise Dragonlord who forged an alliance with the Paladins to ensure that no unnatural creatures enter their borders. Kyros the Orange Dragonlord had made an alliance to the Nocturnians to ensure the safety of the night in the Drakk Territories. Fathnir the Amethyst Dragonlord forged an alliance with WYRM, a mysterious group to gain science and logic, and Glaurung the Viridian forged an alliance with the Australian group called the Storm Brewers for protection. All the Drakks took an oath to protect their lands and brother dragon tribes. Porpherion had the knowledge of the Earth Elements, Arbitus has all knowledge of the tectonic boundaries, Kyros has knowledge of the earth's age, Fathnir has the knowledge of the minerals, and Glaurung has the knowledge of alchemy. Long The Chinese Dragons are the master of the element Air, they always protected the humans of the east (even though they are arrogant and mistakes honor with pride) They are often teachers of the martial arts and often reminds the man of their humility. They fly without wings and use air currents to help them fly, they are the kin of Drakk which took to the sky and still honored the earth. From 65 million years to modern Hong Kong they are the symbol of the Eastern Culture. The Dragon King's name is Yi Liu the Ivory Dragon lord, an old friend of Draco and the one who leads the descendants of what was once the east the Puadok clan. Shen Long the Olive Dragonlord made an alliance with the Legendary Knights of the Peril Isles to gain the isles as a save haven. Ryujin the Jade Dragonlord made an alliance with The Anatomy the Martial Arts Order that is dedicated to Body. Futs Long the Copper Dragonlord who forged an alliance with Gin Zara Zin a Space Pirate to protect the people from his ransack. and Falcor the Pearl Dragonlord from Fantasia who forged an Alliance with the Spellbinders making him a link from Glowerhaven to The East. The Longs vowed to become one with Knowledge and Learning to teach others the ways to become a better person. Yi Liu has the Knowledge of Air elements, Shen Long has knowledge of Currents, Ryujin has knowledge of Honesty, Futs Long has knowledge of Balance, and Falcor has knowledge of Controlling Air, they are like martial artists in their human forms. Leviathan The Leviathan is a legendary beast from the Book of Job in the Bible, but the Dragon Leviathans are rulers of the sea and forgers of the Tridents given to the sea kings from each sea. They are considered the largest of the Dragon clans, They are the ones who can manipulate the element of Water. They are the first to survive the great extinction before the others came to follow. Their Leader is Atlantor the Opal Dragonlord, who is the mentor of the Guardians of Atlantis, and often helps The Dragon Princess's family. Ogopogo the Aquamarine Dragonlord who was rescued by the Star Patrol Knights awarded them a place in Atlantis. Ampsphena a Two headed Sea Dragonlord who forged an Alliance with the Purifiers to purify the polluted oceans. Lagiarius the Cyan Dragonlord who had made an Alliance with the Aqualords to create a pact between Atlantis and the Surface. and Motoshandu the Coral Dragonlord who forged an alliance with Dino Force to gain a place in Primordia. They made a pact to protect the sea and all it's creatures including humans who travel on the sea. Atlantor governs the Atlantic Ocean and often advises King Triton on using the Trident without losing his temper. Ogopogo governs the Pacific Ocean which is often in turmoil all the time, and often advises King Hurricane to use the Trident not to cause unnatural storms around the areas. Ampsphena is the ruler of the Indian Ocean where she advises Queen Bathsheba to often make trade goods out of her trident. Lagiarius Governs the Arctic Ocean and advises King Neptune to use the Trident to melt the Ice from going south. Motoshandu governs the Antarctic Ocean who advises King Poseidon to often maintain balance. Hydra The Hydra is a cross breed with Drakk and Wyrm, but instead of having the element of poison like a Wyrm or element of earth like a Drakk. Instead it has Magic Element, this means it has the power of Magic making it the Spellbinders dragon. Like the Spellbinders it does not use incantation nor call upon a demon. They range all around the Mediterranean all the way to India, They are often seen with other breeds such as Cerberus and Chimera. Their leader is actually Ladon the multi-headed River Dragon Lord who created the Agents of R.E.N.N.A.S.S.A.N.C.E. to renew the Mediterranean. Goryrinch the Mountain Dragonlord who forged an alliance with the Wolfodd a group of warriors who uses the Wolf as a symbol. Oroci the Forest Dragonlord who mentors the Magic Crafters to use their powers of the mind in the Magic Crafter Mountains. Scylla the Cliff Dragonlord who is a link between the Hydra and the Shruians, a race of aliens that relys on the waters of the world.and Phydas the Stone Dragonlord makes an alliance with The Space Ranchers who freed him, and they contain any dangerous alien beast from any part of the galaxy. The Hydra are the founding fathers of the Spellbinders and vowed to keep them alive from those who would miss use their powers. Ladon has the knowledge of Dimension, Goryrinch has the knowledge of Time, Orochi has the Knowledge of Forest, Scylla has knowledge of Transformation, and Phydas has the knowledge of strength. Dragonette All Dragons from Huntik are all bipedal Dragons, but what you didn't know is that their element is Metal (which explains the Powerbonded Pendragon looked metallic). Unlike the other Dragons they have mamalian features (mainly fur on their necks) they wear armor because they are more domesticated that the other Dragon tribes,thus they are the first to be encountered to know the human art of war, architect, enchantment, and ways with metal. Their master is Oberon the Iron Dragonlord, who takes the form of an elf, he also was freed by the Rinland's and Kings of Hearts who made it part of Sarcania. Titania the Titanium Dragonlord forged an alliance with the Lion Lords, a Sarcanian protector group dedicated to protect Sarcanian Territories. Dragaunus the Lead Dragonlord who allies the Sky-Quakers a group of Miners who mines the Sky-Quaker mines. Gar-Gul the Platinum Dragonlord who allies with the United Nations team Z.I.N.C. (Zephyr International Nature Control) to search out Rift Radiated objects. and George the Rust Dragonlord who allies himself with the Dwarves and Knights of Donwul. They have vowed to protect the entire Dragonlord Kingdoms by using the metals of their home of Avalon, and the ways of Camelot when they remembered when the ways of King Arthur were not disregarded to darkeness when the time of the Crusades caused the knights to betray their codes and let evil rule their lives. Since their crossbred with Dragon and Wyvern they can be either benevolant or ferocious depends on the situation. Oberon is the keeper of the Knowledge of his knight King Arthur when he was one of the Dragons of Camelot. Titania was Guinevere's Dragon during the time when the time of Arthur ruled as king making her the Queen's Dragon. Draguanus was Galahead's Dragon and the wisest of the Dragons of Camelot. Gar-Ghul was Lancelot's Dragon when both were born in France and forged an alliance between France and Britain. George is Sir Kay's Dragon and was named after Saint George during the Crusades. Coatyl A Feathered rival of the Long to take to the sky. They have the element of Thunder and Lightning they have electricity for breath in place of fire. They are Descendant of Wyrms and kin to the Ampheptere. In the time of men the Native Americans believed them as gods, but Quetzalcoatyl was ashamed that man forgotten their true creator and a fools to believe his kind as gods since the Dragons and Man have the same creator. They are feathered because a Wyrm crossbred with a Falcon, that caused the feathered Serpent legacy. Their king is Quetzalcoatl the Thunder Dragonlord and mentor of Team Jungle a group of Garbeanians (J~ar~bean~neons) who wanted claim on the world of New Avalon. El Salvadore the Emerald Dragonlord the master of weather and trainer of the Skull Ruffians to make it a safer area. Zephiro the Rojo Dragonlord who made an alliance with J.A.D.E. (Justice Alliance Department of Equality) to recreate order. Malcho the Lightning Dragonlord who allied himself with the Peacekeepers a new form of Law enforcement like what police or rangers were years before the Rift Fallout. and El Alarosa the Tropical Dragonlord who forges an Alliance with the Architects, the ones who helped rebuild the world after the Rift Fallout. The Coatl's made an oath to monitor the earth's weather and not allow their abilites to create electricity to cause mirth and mayhem. unlike their Wyrm ancestors they lost their power of poison that protected their ancestors over the years. Quetzalcoatl has the knowledge of Thunder and Lightning, El Salvadore has the incredible knowledge of Weather which helps him predict the weather and what ever storm may occur from any corner of the globe. Zephiro has the Knowledge of the Rain-forest that gives him a chance to study the life of the Rain Forest. Malcho has the Knowledge of the Legends of the Aztecs. and El Alarosa has knowledge of sensing a Drought that may prevent an El Ninio from occurring to their part of the land during a famine. Druk Ranging from India to Korea, these Ice elemental Dragons can produce Ice that can keep them and their friends from those who would plunder their keeps. They are a crossbreed between dragon and long, they both master of wind but it is more colder than that of a long. They are the Dragons that had thrived in the Ice age, and helped Sarcania tame the Ice age mammals that came to their lands in Primordia. The can have a cold sense and cold shoulders sometimes, but deep down have warmer hearts as that of a Wyvern. Their leader is Flurious the Glacier Dragonlord and the Father of the Snow Queen, he made an alliance with the D'Bryssians to prevent global war on New Avalon. Chillar the Polar Dragonlord who allied with the Cenezoic club who saved his son from a avalanche giving them access to the Paleontology society. Cyrill the Icicle Dragonlord and elder who allied himself with Blizzard Indaustries to help purify the Ice Caps. Blizzard the Snow Dragonlord has made many allies but started with the Tridents who made an alliance with the Leviathans to boost the Arctic and Antarctic's chance to be frozen. and Glacious the North Wind Dragonlord whom made an alliance with Bronar and the warriors of the Dream Weaver Zone to obtain the path of the Druk. All made a vow to use the Ice powers to not cause an Ice Age, but to keep the balance of the temperature from going to high and too low. Flurious has the Knowledge of the Ice Age. Chillar has the Knowledge of the Mountain Ranges, Cyrill has memories when he helped Spyro in the Dark Ages, Blizzard has the knowledge to prepare for a Blizzard, and Glacious has the important knowledge of all four winds from North, South, East, and West which could be use full to know when as Blizzard is coming. Zerath These Dragons are rarely seen and are the mortal enemies of the Mardoc, they are a crossbreed between Druk and Dragonette, they have the element of Light. They often use it to help see in the dark of night, caverns, and even temples. They can range from Norway to Africa, they are hidden in plain sight when they use light to camouflage themselves. Draco met them during the end of the Dinosaurs and was surprised to see them in the modern world. Their leader is Cleetus the Sun Dragonlord, he has made an alliance with the Merlainians to keep their people safe from warring colonies. Luminara the Moon Dragonlord, who made an alliance with the Emperor of the Demestodon, and prevented war from occuring. Chairos the Star Dragonlord who made an alliance with the Insect Crusaders to help their kingom get light again from a collapsing roof in the underground kingdom of Insectia. Dravid the Sand Dragonlord who made an alliance with the Narurans who wanted to make a colony in New Avalon. and Niddhog the Cave Dragonlord who made an alliance with the Dwarves and Alliance of Donwul a Civil War between him and George started within Donwul. They made a vow to prevent the Dark Dragons from controlling the other lands of the Dragonlords. Cleetus has the knowledge the Suns rotation, Luminara has the knowledge of the Moons rotation, Chairos has studied the Stars pathways to fly to certain areas when he needs to go to in a flash, Dravid has knowledge of high and low tides, and Niddhog has knowledge of when the Vikings once roamed the worlds seas. Feydragon The Fairy Dragon of the Dragon family, but the small ones are actually babies, the real bigs ones are blending in the trees, they can be either ferocious or very gentle when needs to be. Cross between a Druk and a Dragon they can do same protection from the cold. Their element is Nature, controlling plant life to protect it's territory and young. This is the first dragon to control plants and all the attributes similar to an insect. The leader is Jabberwock the leader of the Feydragons and the Oak Dragonlord, he forged an alliance with the Race of Elves called Dran. Cacti a Cactus Dragonlord from the desert that can control Cactus's he made an alliance with the Solar Guardians. Alloe the Sap Dragolord who makes an alliance with The Empire of Primus a war loving empire to begin war with any enemy. Dogadon the Rose Dragonlord who forges an alliance with the Diamondlords a team that found mystic diamonds that gave them powers. and Toothless who merge with Berk to make the Feydragon base. They vowed to protect their jungle and forest environments from being destroyed by those who desire greed and power. They are equal with all tribes. Jabberwock after being freed from a arrogant monster and a delusional fool has the knowledge of Cures, Cacti has knowledge to survive a desert, Alloe has the knowledge to gain sap, Dogadon knows were to find hot springs, and Toothless knows how to speak the language of man and all that surrounds them at the place far to the north. Ampheptere They are the Elemental Serpents of the Night. They take to the sky at night to keep an eye on the Dragon kingdoms. They are descendants of Wyrms and cousin to the Coatl they are powered by the night hour that makes them efficient predators around the world. Their leader is Ignatius the Solar Eclipse Dragonlord, He forged an alliance with the Imperialist a Rift Warrior group based in Egypt where the Amphepteres originated. Cryotek the Lunar Eclipse Dragonlord the twin brother of Ignatius and forges an Alliance with Nigerian Team known as the Hunters Guild. Shakrit the Armored Dragonlord who forged an alliance with the Pandemonians ruled by Emperor Croud who claimed Morocco during the Rift Fallout. Gryndel the Shroud Dragonlord who had made progress with making an alliance the Project Unicorn's enemy Project Harpy which the Amphepteres would declare war on the Dragons, but not without permission from Ignatius. and Arybus the Silent Dragonlord who made an alliance with the Quandhar the race of Aliens from the 27th Quadrant. They vowed to make a peaceful night and stop nightmares from the young minds. Ignatius has knowledge of the Solar Eclipse, Cryotek has the knowledge of the Lunar Eclipese, while Shakrit has knowledge of Stealth in the night, Gryndel has the knowledge of serenity from a flute. Arybus finally has the knowledge of dreams. Azdaha These Dragons are a mixture of three Dragons, they originally from another planet as lizards that bred with Druk, Dragonette, Dragon, and Feydragon. They have a element with Space which explains the unworldly proportions on their bodies. They are easily tamed by wizards, they are also the most reliable of the who tribes as welll. The Leader is Gorbash the Gravity Dragonlord, since Carolinus passed away he forged an alliance with the Moon Squadron an Intergalactic space patrol that upholds the law within the Galaxy. Constantine the Teal Dragonlord made an alliance with a all girl team known as the Warner's Club. Elliot the Will Dragonlord that forged an alliance helping Star Surfers which included Falcor Bromstead to find Sarcania and reclaim their homeland. Devon and Cromwell after their deeds helping Camelot and the Dragons made the Honor Dragonlord, they forged an alliance with Graham Pierce and his Crew to help find the lost remnants of old Camelot. and Puff the Magic Dragonlord elder and forged an alliance with the Bio Nanites to preserve peace. They made an oath to make sure no alien threat came to their planet and cause chaos to their environment. Then they actually invented Space Travel where man had never accomplish. Gorbash has the memories of Peter Dickenson to teach his fellow dragons, Constantine has the ways for espionage, Elliot has ways of helping children who are in need of assistance, Devon and Cromwell have access to Camelot,and last Puff has abiltiy to bend reality. Wyrm The most Poisonous and the most treacherous of the Dragon Clans, came out during the time of the Dinosaurs and what started the Titanboa fossils. They are the embodiment of death to all the clans. Poison is the element of these Dragons, Coatl and Ampheptere broke from them thousands of years ago. Their leader is King Basilisk the Plum Dragonlord, he has made an alliance with an ancient enemy of Hungalore, known as the Underlanders the criminals that started the War to Power. Jourgomund the Pale Dragonlord, the one who ended Thor's life he made an alliance with the Shagardez an alien race bent on domination. Serpos the Mercury Dragonlord who has made an alliance with a apocalyptic group called the Neo Lords, a group who wants to give the world the same kindess theirs was given. Sir Python the Platinum Dragonlord who allies with the Descendants of Team Rocket, the Rocket Racers. and Buraki the Coal Dragonlord makes an alliance with former agents of U.T.U.M.N.O. The Scythe the descendants of the Crusaders. They plan to poison the world with Death and destruction with their poison. Also get revenge on the ones who denied them of their land and poison the world with their venom. Basilisk has the attributes of fatal poison, Jourgomound has the destructive poison, Serpos has the nuclear poison, Sir Python has the poison of the mind causing madness and polltuion to the environment, and Buraki has the poison of the seven deadly sins. Mardoc They are the Dark Element the most evil of all Dragons, they serve only one purpose even worse than Wyverns and Wyrms and they are the pure villainy cause of the plague known as the Shadow. This element is often hard to avoid to all Dragons. This is what Draco and Serrifas's father Dagirth was. Their leader is Malefor/Deathwing the Dark Dragonlord who serves as the antagonizing Dragon master of the Dark Master which Sladhis Cachan/ Scar is in charge of and they toy with the other clans. Zedd the Bone Dragonlord who had gained the Chaotic Guard a Space crew changed by a meteorite into crazed monsters that enjoy causing chaos. Jawzhar the Comet Dragonlord who created the Darksquad the darkside of the Pokesquad. Tiamat the Horror Dragonlord who made an alliance with the Sons of the Kraken lead by Dark Master Kraken. and last Mordoc the Chaos Dragonlord who allied himself with the Golden Phoenix the German group descendant of Nazis. They all plan to destroy the light and recreate the Dark Ages with them as the rulers. The only thing is that the Other clans will stop them at any turn, but good will always keep the darkness at bay. Apalala An Alien Dragon that rivals the Azdaha, which is a dragon, from the Islamic Mythology. Apalala is named after the Hindu Dragon that caused massive waves of death, since these energy breathing dragons have alien features and can commit into any ritual with any of the normal clans. Their king Zolrian is the head of the clan which he assembled the United Galaxies a group that is a collection of aliens representing their planets, Iriax the Captain assembled the Aurora Guard to help protect the territories, Damocles the collector has enlisted the Cybermasons to help with the defenses of their territories, Briarios enlisted the Xenoborgs for the saftey of their waters, and Feronia had gained the Everfighters to aid them. Zolrian has knowledge of Cosmic energy, Iriax has knowledge of Gamma Radiation, Damocles has knowledge of Star structures, Briarios has knowledge of comets, and Feronia has knowledge of Hyperspace.